


Don't Leave

by fabricsofteners



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Crying, Episode 12 Spoilers, First Kiss, Kissing, LGBT means lets go beat tyrian, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Qrow is trans in this, Qrow needs a hug, Rooster teeth has no rights, So do I, Volume 7 (RWBY), but i write strictly trans qrow, clover is okay, i'm gonna write a second chapter because i need a happy ending, presume qrow kills tyrian in between, they're boyfriends, tyrian has no rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricsofteners/pseuds/fabricsofteners
Summary: Major Spoilers for Episode 12 of Volume 7"You're going to be fine.""I know," Clover said. And the smile he wore was completely genuine, "I have my luck. So, Qrow?"Red eyes found teal once more, as a hand lowered from his face to the neck of his shirt."Don't say any words at all, just kiss me and go, okay?"
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 183





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I stole Rooster Teeth's rights so that i could fix the injustice Qrow Branwen was given in volume 7 episode 12

The wound wasn't fatal in itself. 

Qrow could tell that much from here, but left untreated the blood loss would be. The atlas ship was getting close, and Qrow had to run. He had five minutes maybe. 

Even if Clover told them - told then Qrow hadn't stabbed him - he was still going to be arrested. 

He couldn't just leave. He couldn't leave Clover without some final words. Some goodbye, some apology, something. 

And so he ran to Clover's side, sliding on his knees to rest near his head. He gently rest his hand on his chest, feeling the rise and fall of his chest. He lowered his head in relief. It was steady and he hadn't been wrong. Clover would be okay. 

He had to be okay. 

"Qrow?" 

How dare he have the audacity to sound so calm as he bled red into the snow around him? 

"I'm sorry," was Qrow's choked reply, voice cracking over the words. 

"Sorry," Clover joked with the hint of a smile, "I missed the part where you were the one to stab me." 

"Don't joke!" Qrow hissed, with no real bite to his words, concern seeping through instead. He couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with the younger man, "It could have been worse, if I'd just let you arrest me we wouldn't-" 

"Qrow, please, shut up for three minutes. I'm the one bleeding out here." 

"You're not going to bleed out!" Qrow's head shot up and he frantically looked between teal eyes, hand shaking against Clover's chest, "You're not going to die. You- you… you can't fucking die." 

He couldn't contain the crack in his voice, the desperation, the plea. 

He couldn't handle it if Clover died. He couldn't. 

"I'm not going to die, don't get ahead of yourself," Clover chuckled, though it was immediately overshadowed by a cough. Qrow winced. 

He glanced over his shoulder, the ship growing closer. Four minutes max before they were here and could treat Clover and Robyn.

Clover looked, too. 

"You need to go," he said, carefully pressing a hand to Qrow's shoulder, as if to push him away. 

"No, no, I can't leave without knowing if you're okay. I can't leave you." 

"You have a world save with those nieces of yours." 

The words spilled from Qrow's mouth before he had a chance to stop them.

"I don't have a world worth saving without you in it." 

It wasn't like it was a lie. Sure, Qrow didn't want to say it like this, kneeling in a few inches of bloody snow while the man he'd grown to love bled from a wound made by his weapon. 

But he meant it. 

He'd been dumb enough to fall for the stupid Ace-OP and now he would have to go on the run and never see him again because Clover was too stupid to see past his orders. 

Clover's hand left his shoulder and for a moment Qrow's heart stopped. 

Don't leave. 

A moment later, though, it found him again, this time against his cheek, a thumb wiping away a tear he didn't know he had shed. 

"You can't save me or anything else from a prison cell. And I'm gonna be honest," Clover chuckled again, trying to mask a wince. His hand that wasn't on Qrow's face moved to his abdomen, however, where the wound was, "I would be even harder for me to love a convicted felon than a man on the run." 

"You have a change of heart about my arrest now?" 

Qrow could laugh. 

Well, no, he couldn't. Because he had about sixty seconds to convey every feeling about Clover he had before he would surely never see him again, and that didn't allow him time for laughter. 

"What can I say? Almost dying does something to you." 

"Stop saying that word, you're not going anywhere but to a med. You're going to be fine." 

"I know," Clover said. And the smile he wore was completely genuine, "I have my luck. So, Qrow?"

Red eyes found teal once more, as a hand lowered from his face to the neck of his shirt. 

"Don't say any words at all, just kiss me and go, okay?" 

"I don't tend to-" 

Qrow was going to say something stupid, something like 'I don't kiss and run.' He kissed and meant it, thank you. At least, he meant it when he was sober. Late nights coming home from a bar didn't count. 

He was past that and he actually liked Clover. 

...Actually.

He loved Clover, if he was being completely honest. 

He didn't want to just kiss him and go. He wanted to kiss him and for it to be the first of hundreds of kisses. 

Clover didn't let him voice any of this. 

Clover, ever the bold man, grabbed the front of Qrow's shirt and pulled him down, pressing their lips together.

It was as nice a moment as it could be, what with Clover tasting like metal and Qrow leaning over his own knees. 

There were no fireworks or butterflies or any stupid preteen garbage like that. 

This was Qrow, trying so hard to convey with actions what he knew he would never be able to with words. Trying so hard to just let Clover know this wasn't allowed to be the last time. 

Thirty seconds. He could hear the ship now. 

"Go," Clover breathed against Qrow's lips, "Don't let this be the last time I see you. Go." 

With that, Clover pushed him off of him, as Qrow made himself stand on shaky legs. 

Twenty seconds. He had to go. It was now or never. 

He ran to the blood coated Harbinger and plucked it from the snow. Next to it, a glint caught his eye and he turned. 

Clover's pin. He should give it back. 

"Keep it," Clover called, "It's good luck," he winked. Qrow huffed some form of 'still not the time for jokes,' then pocketed the pin anyway. 

Before he turned and ran the direction Tyrian went, he shot Clover one final glance. 

Ten seconds. The ship was above them now. 

"Be safe, Lucky Charm." 

"You too, Branwen. You too." 

Finally, Qrow took a final breath before, in a flurry of feathers, he took off after Tyrian's footsteps in bird form, listening as long as he could to the soldiers that swooped Clover up to safety.

And silently, Qrow thanked anything that would listen to him that he was okay. And he swore to that same whatever-god that he would see Clover again.

Whatever the Hell it took.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the long battle against Salem, team RWBY, JNR (and oscar), as well as Qrow, emerge victorious, and are finally making the long awaited return to Atlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry rooster teeth i own Fair Game now, so they're Happy

The threat of Salem was gone. 

Ruby had done it. His incredible, ever-strengthening niece, had led them to victory, and as far as he was concerned Salem was gone. 

Qrow didst understand how, not really, but that didn't matter. Ruby and her team had done what she had proclaimed she would do almost a year ago, and she had defeated Salem despite her inability to be killed. 

And Qrow was proud of her, yes. So proud of his niece who he swore was just a kid three days ago, now nineteen and one of the saviors of the world.

He was proud. 

But… of everything that came from her defeat, Qrow couldn't lie. He knew very well that not a single one of the celebrations he had to attend would ever compare to how much he just wanted this part of their new lives. 

How much he looked forward to being in the ship that was flying to Atlas, where just over a year ago Qrow had said goodbye to the man he loved, and continued to love over that year. 

Truthfully, Qrow wouldn't be angry if Clover moved on. Upset, yes, but… he had no right to be angry. He was a wanted war criminal, and Clover was a goddamn military official. 

No, he wouldn't be angry. Qrow just needed to see Clover again. To solidify what he knew, that Clover had been okay after his run in with Tyrian and Harbinger. 

… 

At the thought, Qrow ran a hand over the weapon strapped to his back. Though not visible with how he sat now, Qrow knew that the blade of his trusty weapon was still stained with the blood of the Ace-OP. He had never had the chance to sit and truly clean it, and even if he had, he supposed he wouldn't. 

The stain felt the same as the four leaf clover pin that Qrow had attached to his shirt after he left Clover the first time. A reminder that Qrow had someone to return to. He saw Ruby and the other kids - his kids - every day, but Clover… sometimes, Qrow just wanted to take a moment and remind himself that there was someone who wasn't with him that he needed to survive. 

He had promised Clover after their first and currently last kiss that it wouldn't be the last, and Qrow wasn't one for breaking promises. 

A snap directly in front of Qrow's face snapped him from his thoughts, and finally he looked up from the ship floor to meet the silver eyes of his youngest niece. 

"Uncle Qrow!" She huffed, as though she had been trying to get his attention for quite some time. Maybe she had. Qrow did tend to fall deep into thought when Clover was involved, "We landed. You can go find him instead of daydreaming now!" 

"Hn-?" He looked up with a start, realizing in the moment that the other kids, the rest of team RWBY and JNR, Oscar as well, were exiting the ship. Ruby was standing as well, waiting for him, "Right, sorry, kid." 

He pushed himself up from the ship's seat and followed his young niece of the ship, instantly feeling the chill of Atlas air as his feet reached solid ground. 

It was familiar in a way that made him equally as nauseated as it did excited. 

Sure, Clover was here and certainly in much better shape than he was last time Qrow saw him. 

But with Clover came that risk of maybe he had moved on. Maybe he had taken someone else and Qrow was too late. 

He had to consider that Clover wasn't like him, terrified of human connection. That Clover didn't latch onto a person as quickly as Qrow and certainly a year apart would feel like much more to Clover than Qrow. 

Again snapping him from his thoughts of fear, Ruby smacked his shoulder, hard. 

"Stop freaking out! Just go find him already!" 

She never did hold back her thoughts, Ruby. 

"Let me think," he waved his hand as dismissively as he could muster, "Gotta prepare for the worst, just in case-" 

"No you don't!" It was Yang who spoke to him now, standing on his other side, hand-in-hand with Blake, "You're just stalling. If you don't find him, me or Ruby will, and we will bring him right here." 

Qrow huffed at his nieces and rolled his eyes, "When did you get so pushy?" 

It was rhetorical. They had always been like this, and even if they hadn't, Qrow was positive that at least one of the kids had seen him clutching the small green pin to his chest late at night before while he shed a few tears. They would never bring it up, but he knew they saw. 

"Fine," he sighed and slumped his shoulders, fear setting in. For all he knew, with his luck, he'd manage to not only find out Clover is in a relationship, but with Robyn or something. Someone he knew that would just make it hurt that much more… 

Well, no, he was pretty sure Robyn was with the sheep faunus - Fiona? - last time he saw her, but still. 

No less, he briefly pressed a hand to the metal pin against his chest, and started walking towards the building in front of them. 

Of course, he and the kids - he supposed technically they weren't kids now, but as someone going on 40 now, his freshly 21 and 19 year old niece and friends were still children. They always would be if you asked him, but that was neither here nor there - he and the others had been invited to Atlas for yet another party of celebration, as well as James' attempt at an apology, but… 

Qrow easily assumed that Clover would be here before it began, and it's not like someone was going to kick out one of the saviors of all of remnant. 

He was simply walking with no real goal, thinking of the last time he saw Clover again, as he had done so many times now. Eventually he was sure to find someone who could help him find his destination. 

He was mostly correct. 

It was a sharp turn of a corner to stare down another long hallway that Qrow distantly remembered leading to the Ace-OPS quarters. 

And there, Qrow saw the back of a familiar person clad in white, blue and red. He wished he could ignore how instantly he felt his heart beat pick up, though he couldn't even begin to. 

Clover had his back to him, talking to someone else - Marrow, he recalled, - before Marrow seemed to spot Qrow over Clover's shoulder. 

The faunus's eyebrows raised briefly, and it seemed to Qrow he interrupted Clover mid sentence, "Actually, I have to go do something else right now, bye." 

He was reminded so strongly of Ruby by him it almost made him roll his eyes. 

Clover's voice stopped that reaction, though, echoing after the Marrow who had already turned, "Okay, see you, Marrow." 

Qrow had to inhale slowly to keep from losing his mind here. 

After so long, there he was, right there. Qrow was afraid of moving but… he knew if he waited until they were truly in the party, they could never have nearly as personal a reunion as Qrow dreamt of. 

So with a determined pep in his step, Qrow began walking again, calling out to the brunette who was now looking at his scroll. 

"Lucky Charm!" 

He couldn't contain the excitement anymore. Not a single bit of it. He felt like a child on Christmas who just got a puppy, like this was all he'd ever dreamed of- 

Clover turned around and met Qrow's eyes. Qrow watched his eyes light up as he began walking towards him as well, then picking up the pace. Qrow did, too, until they were both running to meet in the middle of the hallway in the tightest hug Qrow had ever received. 

"Qrow!" Clover breathed against his ear and Qrow couldn't hold back the laughter he gave. After all this time, he was holding Clover, and he couldn't be happier, "Qrow!"

"Clover," Qrow responded, breathy and light. He was here. He was right here, back in Atlas, in the love of his entire life's arms… 

He leaned back from the hug to meet the taller man's eyes, breathing a sigh of relief. 

"How have you been?" Clover asked, and it felt so casual. So calm, like it had been mere days and not over a year. Like they were simply friends who had not made out while one of them bled from a very large hole in his abdomen. 

"I have never felt as good as I do in this moment," Qrow didn't hold back his response. It felt pointless. Surely Clover could tell from his joy alone Qrow had never stopped loving him. 

And, if he didn't think too hard, he thought maybe, just maybe, those were the same vibes Clover was giving off. 

"Even when you took down Salem?" 

Qrow shook his head gently, "Not even when I took down Tyrian." 

He could tell the name had some impact on the man as he winced away from it, instantly Qrow began to apologize. 

"Sorry, I-"

Clover shook his head, too, though, "Don't apologize! It's okay. I mean, everything is okay now. You're here." 

Now that felt like proof that over felt just as he did - ecstatic. Overjoyed. 

It confirmed for Qrow that Clover felt the exact same love for Qrow that was returned to him. 

"Ah-!" he gasped, removing one hand from Clover's neck to struggle with the pin on his shirt to return to its owner, "I brought it back,"

Though he never got it off, as Clover pressed a hand against it to hold it in place, "Keep it. I've got a lucky charm now." 

He assumed he meant his good fortune semblance. That was unfair of the taller man, though Qrow stopped trying to take the pin off anyway. Clover didn't remove his hand from his. 

"Your semblance doesn't-" 

"I don't mean my semblance, Qrow. I mean you." 

You? Qrow was the you in that situation… Did Clover truly just… 

He laughed again. Hard, a full fit of laughter at the casualness of Clover calling him - him, Qrow Branwen! - a good luck charm! 

"Don't tell me-" he spoke after he calmed from his moment, "You forgot my one big trait while I was gone, Clove." 

"No," Clover shook his head, "Trust me, I know your semblance. That doesn't change what I said, though. You're my good luck charm, Qrow." 

"Hn-!" Qrow didn't know how to respond to that. 

All his life, Qrow had been just the opposite. A bad luck charm, and yet here Clover was. Saying something like that… 

And yet, Qrow couldn't find it in him to disagree. Clover had that impact on him, making him want more and more to just accept when people said good things about him… Anytime he began to deflect a compliment, he would remember that conversation in the back of the truck and he would take it. To honour Clover if nothing else. 

So instead of arguing, Qrow nodded one. 

"You're mine too, you know." 

Clover smiled the softest smile Qrow had ever been blessed enough to witness and nodded with a chuckle, "Yes, I know."

They stood there a moment, red staring into teal, just… enjoying one another, until finally, Qrow spoke. 

"You remember that promise I made before I left?" He asked. 

Clover hummed before he shook his head, "Do remind me, please." 

"I promised I wouldn't let that be our last kiss." 

Clover's smile grew slightly, and his eyes widened in recognition. 

"Is that so? Do you plan to honour that promise?" 

Clover was flirting with him. Clover Ebi was honest to god flirting with Qrow Branwen after all this time. 

Qrow shrugged with a smile of his own, "Do you plan to let me?" 

"It would be a shame if I made you go back on your word…" 

And that was it. With that, Qrow tugged gently on Clover's neck, just enough to meet his lips to the taller man's. 

This was different from their first kiss. That one was rushed and harsh and uncomfortable as they both tried to convey what they wouldn't have time to later. 

This time, though, they had all the time in the world and they knew that. They took their time now, enjoying every moment of contact. 

When they finally parted to breathe, Qrow began laughing once more, softer now. 

"What are you thinking?" Clover asked. 

"I didn't stop loving you, you know. Not a single second." 

It didn't sound like it was a true answer to his question, but it was. He was thinking about how much he loved Clover. 

Clover laughed, too, then, joining him.

Qrow couldn't recall a time he felt as safe as he did, laughing in this Salem-free world in the arms of the man he loved. 

This, he thought… Nothing could be as perfect as this. 

"Nor did I stop loving you."

They stayed there together, simply… being together, until Ruby had to drag Qrow away to properly attend the party. 

"Go ahead-" Clover said "-It is for you, after all. There will be more time to catch up later." 

Qrow supposed that was true. In all actuality, Qrow never had to go that long without Clover again. 

And, truthfully, he never would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might just become the book where i post my fair game writing, now that it will all fall within the same 'Clover lived' AU. Maybe they'll get married next chapter, idk. i just miss clover

**Author's Note:**

> I cried over the actual episode so here's me fixing all the things that made me cry. Clover is okay. They are boyfriends and in love.


End file.
